If I Was Your Vampire
by KnightxDawn
Summary: Akise Aru is pulled into an Underworld of lust, pain, and darkness where Yukiteru Amano lies at the center. Yuno Gasai wants the brunnete as her new plaything. But new found Akise has different plans. Rated M for shtuff ;3 Soon contains LEMON. You has been WARNED!


Chapter 1

His chest burned, and his cheeks reddened with immense blush. His crimson eyes were half closed and his vision had begun to get hazy. The pink haired girl's hands roamed the toned albino's body, slowly crawling their way down to the stiff area in his pants. Her lips pressed against his passionately and fierce. Her intense seductive aura completely took him into the kiss of passion, making his tongue have a mind of its own as the rest of his body was. He poked her lips with his tongue, pleading for entry, gaining a giggle from the pink haired girl. She deviously complied to his request and opened her wet cavern to grant access.

His tongue frantically ran through every inch of her mouth, moaning out loudly as the girl's hand had finally grasped his hardened length from within his pants. She slowly stroked and tugged the sensitive area causing the albino to break his kiss and moan louder. "Y-Yuno..." He said weakly, breathing heavily, the pink haired firmly grasped his length again making him moan out in pleasure. Yuno moved back in for another hot kiss, and this time the albino's tongue more roughly explored the wet cavern. He ran his tongue back fourth so hard that he pricked it on her canine tooth. He quickly pulled back as it bled from his lips. Yuno giggled and took his hand away from his mouth and placed it on her breast. She looked at him with her beautiful eyes lustfully, "Aw poor baby." She cooed.

She took the albino's face into her hands and inched in closer, "Mmmm, let me take care of that for you, Akise-kun." Her voice was a mixture of lust and hunger. She licked her lips as she inched in even closer. Akise decided to shrug off the bad feeling he had about her sudden change in tone and let her have her way. He just really wanted to get something else off, and it was still bulging in his pants below. The moon above them uncovered her shadowed face, revealing her beautiful silky looking skin a little bit more. Her crimson eyes stared deeply into his ruby ones, as if searching through his mind for something. His gaze was locked into hers for a moment before his feet unwilling moved forward. He questioned his movements but ultimately gave in, her seductive stare was above all questioning. "Yes, come closer Aki-kun." She whispered, pulling his face with her into the shadows behind her. His mouth opened wide, the blood was pouring out at this point. Yuno licked a bit off of his chin before moving her tongue into the boy's mouth. She calmly licked the wound, taking in and swallowing every drop if his blood. "I-is she really drinking my...?!" Akise thought. He tried to tell his body to move but something had a hold on his mind, telling him no, stay...

It was like something had a very firm grasp on his brain because the more he'd try to refuse the more his body gave into whatever it was holding him. His eyes still fixed on Yuno, he couldn't figure it out if it was her doing this. But an unexpected moan from her and him made him forget everything and melt. Akise was secretly a masochist though he didn't like to admit it, so it was natural that he'd be so turned on by a weird girl that had a weird fetish for blood. It seemed completely normal...

The girl giggled lightly, "Mmmm, Aki-kun, you taste so good." Her voice sent a chilling feeling down his spine. His body still refrained from listening to him and responded positively to his negative feelings. His heart beat faster than ever as he moaned when Yuno had touched him again on his swollen member. Her touch was dazzling, even through his pants he couldn't resist her hold. She clutched onto it, groping and tugging it sensually. She giggled lustfully as Akise gasped at her touch. "You're so well equipped Aki-kun." He felt her hot breath on his neck as she leaned in closely, whispering into his ear, "I want you... I want you so bad." The chill's down Akise's back were immense, he shuddered as he felt something coming. But it was a bad feeling, a feeling that made his stomach lurch over and over again.

He felt her breathe on his neck before she bit into it while snaking her hand into his pants, grasping on his length. Her soft hand stroked him slowly, then turned into a fast motion. He didn't know what to focus on, the fact that she just bit into his neck, or that she was stroking his actual "package". Both felt so good that he merely moaned and chose to completely ignore his bad vibes. This girl was so good at what she was doing that whatever she had planned he would submit to every single whim. He winced as her sharp teeth pierced his skin painfully, he wanted to scream out but all that came out was pleasurable moans. He heard Yuno giggle softly before licking the trail of blood that leaked out from his neck.

"You like this don't you Aki-kun? I like it too." She whispered. Akise's body was in chills as he felt every ounce of strength being drained from him. But Yuno still stroked him harder and harder making him pant at his growing climax. "You'll be mine forever Aki-kun. I'll take care of you forever. Then we can do things like this all the time, would you like that?" She breathed. Akise nodded, but not by his own doing, "Mmm I thought so." She giggled before going back to suck the albino's blood once more. When her teeth pierced his skin again, Akise exploded his release in his pants and all over Yuno's hand. He moaned loudly, his eyes began to roll back and his heart slowed down dangerously. This was either the best orgasm he had ever experienced, or his certain impending doom. Or even a mixture of both, he didn't fully know as he didn't have enough time to assess the situation. He slumped down to the ground, struggling to look up. His blurred vision saw Yuno licking his release from her hand then biting it. She looked terrifying from that angle.

A smile cracked on her lips as she knelt down and took Akise by the chin, engulfing her mouth with his. Moaning into her deep kiss, the contents of her mouth emptied into his own. He tasted her blood, her sweet, sweet delicious blood. He couldn't stop him self from swallowing every drop of the liquid. As she broke away Akise panted heavily, he struggled as he reached for her hand with the opened wound. "M-more..." He whispered, practically begging. "Oh? You want more Aki-kun?" She giggled as she held her wrist above his mouth letting the blood drip onto his lips, his tongue swept up every delicious drop. Suddenly his heart sprung to life as it beat abnormally fast. He clutched his chest as a burning sensation ripped through his entire body. He screamed in pain, screaming the words, "Kill me, kill me!" Swearing and thrashing about. Yuno climbed onto of him and kissed him softly, her blood still fresh on her lips. When it entered his system the burning ceased, and his heart slowed down to a hault. His eyes began to close, the last sight he saw was Yuno's lustful eyes and sharp canine teeth glistening in the moon light. "Sleep tight Aki-kun. I'll be here when you awake..." Her voice began to fade, as he began to fade. He felt something emerge from him and awaken slowly. He then slumped into darkness...

_**A/N: HIHIHIHI AGAIN! 3 Hahaha Its been awhile huh? Here's a new story for you people! It's brand new and still being wrote in the works with no preparation except for this chapter! I added in a bunch more stuff than the originally just for you adoring fanfictioners! Thanks for reading and look out for more chapters! Also check out my other stories! And remember I love Reviews and Favorites! I reeeeeeeally love the Reviews more so I can connect with you! Thanks again!**_

_**~Knight**_


End file.
